And It All Came Tumbling Down
by Jace loves me
Summary: After her father got back from a long business trip, Clary's family go on a short vacation. On their way, they are hit head on by a drunk driver. As Clary is rushed to the hospital, fighting for her life, several friends and family members are put in tough positions. But will Clary live?


**Hello, you lovely people.**

 **Okay, so this is a new story. I am not yet sure how long this story is going to be, but we'll go with it. If you guys like it, I'll probably make it longer.**

 **Anyways, here it is.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _You may not be able to control every situation and its outcome,_

 _But you can control your attitude, and how you deal with it._

 _~Unknown_

 _Clary's POV_

 _Prologue_

I didn't know when I got in the car that I might never get to walk the steps up to my house ever again. I didn't know that my life was never going to be normal ever again. I didn't know. I didn't know that that was the day; I'd finally see Jace again after months of being apart. I didn't know that so many people would come to see me, even when I was unconscious, and on the verge of dying. I didn't know any of this.

Maybe if I had known, I would've fought to stay home. I would have urged my family to stay with me. I wouldn't have agreed so easily. I only I'd known.

That morning was beyond perfect though. When I woke up, the sun was shining through my bedroom window, warming my cheeks, and the birds outside, were chirping. The smell of freshly cooked eggs and sausage drifted into my bedroom, and I could hear my mom and dad singing downstairs. My brothers were laughing, and I smiled. I pushed my covers back, and walked downstairs.

I ran to my dad, and wrapped my arms around him. He'd gotten back from a huge business trip early that morning, and this was the first time I'd seen him in close to three weeks. That's the thing that sucked about his job. He was always gone. But it payed well, and both my brothers and I would be going to college completely paid for by my dad. We were always a big happy family, especially when he came home.

He brushed my hair out of my face and smiled, kissing my forehead. "I missed you Clare bear," he chuckled. "I missed you too, Dad," I said.

We all sat down; as my mother filled our plates high with breakfast all of us were dying to eat. Our happy chatter filled the household. Dad's trip had gone especially well, and he'd suggested going out of town for a few days. He said that he'd already booked the hotel rooms and he had lots of fun activities planned for us.

All of us kids were ecstatic, and as soon as our mom would let us, we rushed upstairs to pack things for our five day trip. As soon as all of us were packed, we hit the road. We took turns choosing the music, and all of us were laughing and joking. It was all amazing, and I can't remember ever being as happy as I was that morning.

Until the accident.

While we were driving my mom dozing off. My dad woke her up, and took over driving. As we were driving, a drunk driver drifted into our lane. He was coming towards us, and speeding heavily. My dad honked, but he just kept coming at us. My dad honked and honked and the car got closer and closer. When it became clear the car wasn't going to stop, my dad to swerve out of the way, but both lanes were too busy for us to go into. Instead the car hit us head on. My dad swerved enough that he got most of the blow.

Jonathan, my oldest brother was thrown from the car, as he was the farthest from the blow. Sebastian, my second oldest brother cushioned my blow. The impact got me the second most next to my father. I remember the car rolling and I was screaming. My seatbelt kept my body from falling, but we stopped upside down. I hit my head in there somewhere, and I don't remember anything else.

 **Okay guys. So this is just the prologue. That's why it's shorter. I want to know if you guys like this story before I get really invested in it, although I am really really excited about this story, and I would love to continue it.**

 **So, tell me what you liked about this chapter and all. Review, I love your reviews.**

 **Questions for this story will probably begin in the next chapter. Thanks!**

 **-Jace loves me.**


End file.
